Should we?
by DieBratDie
Summary: Suguru colpases from exhaustion during rehearsal and is brought to Toumas office, what can the NG president offer to make our greenhaired keyboardist feel better? Touma/Suguru LEMONY GOODNESS, ladies! My first, so be nice!


**Yaay Lemon. :D**

**(A/N**: Ooook, it's Nyuu-chan again x'D I finished this fic the other day, but I actually only liked the lemony part P Write a review if you liked the way I write and I'll upload the whole thing! D Mayor Lemon warning (as you probaly will notice ;D) and I also warn you that I AM NOT GOOD AT WRITING THESE! I am still learning, and this is my first one to be honest P Enjoy the lemony (and illegal) goodness! ) Illegal because I am a sick bastard that LOVES the Touma/Suguru relationship, cousuins are not illegal, just a little anti-morality! Right, one more thing! I have written some A/N's in here, but they are in SWEDISH! remember that, I am not an alien, just foregin! that should be it, I'm done! x'D)

Disclaimer: Murakami-sensei owns it all...kill me now...o.o'

(One more thing, I am spelling Tohma with and H and in the lemon part I spell Touma with OU! This is because I wrote the lemon in a document of it's own and then added it to the original story! I just don't have the energy to fix that detail, sorry xD OK, in your opinion, how the HELL do you spell Touma(Tohma)? I can't decide! o.o'')'

ON WITH THE STORY, I CANNOT FOCUS FOR MORE THAN 2 SECONDS, WOOFREAKIDIHOO!

Tohma just gave another small smile and turned his head to look at his younger cousin. The last time they were alone and able to talk like this Tohma could have easily picked Suguru up and carry him on his back, now Suguru was only a head shorter than the NG president. His face had also matured alot, it was almost like his eyes had been way to big for his face when he was smaller but now Suguru looked like a miniature Tohma in diffrent colours. Needless to say, he had grown into becoming quite handsome. (A/N: Jag vet inte varför jag är ett Tohma-fangirl, han är bara så...Tohma! :'D Man älskar att hata honom XD typ som...Sören!) Tohma frowned at the boys still very pale skin tone and leaned closer to the boy to check his tempature. Sugurus eyes widened when the older leaned in closer and he suddenly felt all lightheaded again but stayed on his feet this time. Another frown appeared on the shachos young face as their foreheads connected, the boy sure had a fever. When he started to straightining up he was suprised to see Sugurus eyes tightly closed and a small blush was making his cheeks pink. Tohma almost laughed, his cousin had always been a little shy when it came to body contact, but this was one of his antics that, to Tohma, was very cute. He didn't seem to be able to control his blushing very well, even when people he knew very well hugged him he turned a little red. For some reason, Tohma wanted the boy to blush more, mostly because it made him look even more beautiful. (A/N: Mental slappage både på mej och Tohma här X'D Vad är det med mej och minderåriga oskyldiga söta saker som blir kära i äldre snygga coola saker? Som dessutom är släkt!!...Nånting är fel med mej ne? X'D)

"You know, Red is a really pretty colour on you." He said with a big smile. Sugurus eyes opened and he stared up at his older cousin, his face imitating Shuichis hair by now. His knees almost gave in when Tohma took another step closer to him, their chests was being pressed together as the older keyboardist wrapped his arms tightly around him. Tohma chuckled as he felt Sugurus heart against his chest, it was beating furiously. The shorter male had his eyes closed again and he looked down.

"I'm not red..."

"You are blushing Su-chan, look at me." The younger slowly looked back up and they locked eyes again. "Why are you feeling nervous being this close to me, cousin?" He reached up with a now ungloved hand and lightly held Sugurus chin, tilting his face so they could see eachother to the fullest. The teen tried to answer many times, he inhaled a few sharp breaths but his throat seemed to have gone on a vacation. Tohma chuckled again, leaning in closer. Their lips was a mere centimeter away from eachother. He whispered, "I thought so..." and tightened his grip just enough for the distance between their faces to vanish. After a few shocked seconds Sugurus head tilted a little bit to the side and he shyly responded.

_Hmm...That, I did not see coming. _Tohma thought, smiling into the kiss as he cupped the boys cheek with his hand and slowly started to lick the youngers bottom lip, silently asking for entrence. At his action, Suguru stiffened a little, unsure what to do. He shivered a little as he felt Tohmas bare fingers trace a line on the side of his neck and opened his mouth just a slight bit. In the last second he stopped himself to make a suprised noise when the others tounge slowly started to move against his. He decided to imitate, since he didn't have a clue what he was doing and the shock of _who _he was doing this with was making all thoughts go banana sandwich! Why was he kissing Tohma, or more like, why was Tohma kissing him!? He barely finished the thought when Tohma pulled away, leaving them both panting slightly. Suguru was still ignoring the warning light flashing in his head and only stopped to breath for one second before reaching up on his toes to continues where they left of. It was something with Tohmas kisses that just made his entire body go numb but also ache at the same time, it made him faint and his heart was almost hurting his ribs now. Tohma was obviously suprised by his initiative but he didn't complain when the younger came to him. Sugurus arms was wrapped around his neck now and he felt a very certain sign of that this was about to get out of hand around his thigh through the boys trousers. He was just about to pull away again when Sugurus hips started to slowly move against his own and he knew that he was trapped. They both moaned at the contact, both of them was putting more force into each movement now. Still, Something in Tohmas mind told him that this was risky, he just couldn't remember what...It was something...

Then it hit him...

"S-security cameras..." He was able to murmur, his voice hoarse from the lack of air. "Not...good!" Suguru pulled away and looked up at the other keyboardist, smiling slightly. His cheeks were flushed and he clenched his teeth shut to stop himself from crying. Tohma was trying to get rid of him, he understood that now. Slowly, he released his grip from around the NG presidents neck and started to walk against the doors of the office. "Suguru...Wait, don't leave!"

"You obviously want me out of here _cousin!_" Suguru snapped back, not facing the older man."Gods this is so embarrising..."

"Suguru, you just said it yourself...We're cousins! And there are sixteen years of age diffrence, do you really think that something like this would work out? We could both get into serious trouble for something like this! Then we wouldn't be able to see eachother at all..." Tohma walked over to his teareyed cousin and put his arms around the smaller boys shoulders. "No matter how much I would like to be with you, it is not legal and it is not fair...to you."

"How can it not be fair, I want to be with you! The only thing that is not fair is that I _can't _be with you! I don't care about the age diffrence!" Suguru shouted and turned around in Tohmas embrace, hugging back tightly now. "I don't want to let go..." Tohmas heart jumped a little as the boy reached up again and gave him another breathtaking kiss, the smaller hands were holding onto his collar and having Sugurus body this close to him made it impossible to hold back a hearty moan. When they parted, Touma grabbed the boys hand and walked over to a big cabinet holding his many awards that Nittle Grasper had won. once there, he unlocked the alarmed glass window and moved a prise to the side to reveil a little panel with buttons. He pressed the numbers with shaking fingers and a click was heard from the door at their right. It was hard to notice since it was camoflauged with the same colour as the walls and Suguru had never noticed it before. Once inside the door, Touma slammed it closed and pulled his cousin close again.

"More privacy in here, don't you think?" His husky voice breathed in the greenhaired teens ear. Said teen shivered and he felt himself getting warmer and warmer, clothes was really in the way! They backed into the small room that Touma had built in there to have his privacy now and then, there was a bar, a couch and a big black piano. Touma started to get annoyed with this slow tempo but fought his urge to just slam his younger cousin onto the top of his piano and have his way with him, he liked to take things slow anyways. The fact that the boy was, as said, still just a _boy _almost made him reconsider this again, but now his pants were almost painful and if he didn't do anything about this now he would go insane without a doubt!

By now, the two of them had stumbled into the room and fallen down onto the black leather sofa, Suguru on bottom and Touma ontop. Suguru was barely managing to keep quiet when the older keyboardist reched down and slowly started to stroke him through the clothes. Ther movements started to get frantic and their brethings were mere pants for air. Touma chuckled when he saw that Suguru had covered his mouth with both his hands and strangled whimpers were heard through. Slowly he uncovered the boys kiss swollen lips and the boy looked up at him with foggy eyes. Before speaking to the teen he just had to kiss him for looking at him like that.

"Don't silence yourself...it's better when you don't hold back." He whispered as he started to unbutton the boys shirt. Another weak whimper was heard as he kissed his way down the younger keyboardists chest.

"I'm new to t-this...It feel weird to not have...control over your own...voic-hah!" He shut his eyes tightly and a hand slammed itself over his mouth again by relfex. Toumas tounge had painfully slow flicked over his left nipple and his other hand was working on the right one. "To..Touma..." He moaned and his back arched slightly to have the other male closer to himself. The older of the two continued his teasing and undressing, they were both in their udnerwear when Touma noticed how nervous his younger started to look. He decided to see if he needed any comfort after what Touma was about to show him now, with a quick motion he dropped a panting keyboardists undergarment on the floor and smiled when he saw that there was already some precum at the boys member. He spread butterfly kisses all over the throbbing shaft, making Suguru grip onto the armrest tightly in depseraion.

"Damnit! Just do something, you're driving me nuts!" He shrieked and groaned desperately. With a low chuckle Touma decided teasing was over and he relaxed his throat, his nose touched the boys lower abdomen as he slid his member into his mouth. A mix between a moan and a yelp came from above and the youngers hips started bucking like crazy. With a firm grip on said youths hips, Touma deepthroated him hungrily. This action created, in Toumas opinion, very arousing screaming fits from the boy. His back were arching and he gripped firmly onto his older cousins hair, cry after cry of pleasure breaking free from his throat.

"K-kami...Touma...Touma! Motto!" He groaned and cried out again. "Kimochii! I...I can't" Touma reached up for one of the panting boys nipple again and sank his head down as low as he could, careful not to allow his very expensive leather to be stained. With a final gasp the boy threw his head back and his body started shaking from the intense waves of pleasure that ripped through his abdomen. His eyes shut and he breathed out, his back relaxing. "Touma..." He sighed contently and sat up, kissing Touma softly on the lips. "What about you?"

"Oh, don't worry about it. If I get it right, you're still a virgin, right? I wouldn't want to be your first, you deserve better than your old cousin." He answered, forcing a smile onto his own face. His mind was a mantra, stuck on repeat, _Don't ravish your sixteen year old cousin from behind, Don't ravish your..._ on and on it went. He was suprised when the greenhaired teen leaned over him with a smirk on his lips, the boy was now ontop with a curious Touma looking up at him, need obvious in his eyes.

"Now that wouldn't be fair at all, would it? I don't mind having you as my first..." He whispered in Toumas ear, he began to nib at the NG presidents earlobe. "Actually...I have always kind of hoping for it..." Light kisses against his jawline made the blonde man shiver and he wrapped his arms around a thin waist.

"If it is what you really want, then I won't deny you anything. Just...I don't think I will be able to control myself soon...You're making an old man go crazy, Su-chan." He smiled and sat up, placing a nervously smiling teen on his lap.

"I won't back out on you..." He stated and leaned in closer.

"You better not...Don't hesistate to tell me no, though. You need to know that it hurts. You might change your mind." Suguru looked as determined as ever and just grabbed the edges of Toumas boxers, getting rid of the annoying piece of fabric. Once again he leaned in, whispering in the presidents ear.

"Try...me." This almost made Toumas control snap, he gripped the boys shoulders and crashed their lips together, earning an eager moan. His sanity was long lost and he stopped thinking when he felt the boy starting to grind furiously against his unclothed arousal. He grabbed a hold of Sugurus hips and put him in place over his lap, slowly starting to press downwards. Suguru gasped at the sudden pain that ripped through his thighs and lower abdomen, his short nails dug into Toumas shoulders and his head fell back. He hadn't imagined this to be so bad, everyone kept talking about how great it was! Only a very sick person, such as Shuichi, could find this pleasureable!

"D-damn..." He sobbed and turned his head to the side, away from Toumas aquamarine coloured gaze. "Fucking...shit!" Touma placed a light kiss on his rapidly moving adamsapple. "It h-hurts!"

"No lube...sorry...Let it get better, Su-chan. I'll find your spot, but I don't want to hurt you." He whispered soothingly. Suguru would have made a bitter comment on the last sentence, but was very occupied with not screaming in pain. Touma pulled him upwards again, pulled out almost completely and held on tighter. It took Suguru about half a second to get ready and understand what his cousin was about to do and he shut his eyes tightly. The next second they snapped open again as his and Toumas hips made contact and he screamed louder than he ever did before. He seriously couldn't remember when he had ever screamed like that. The pain almost made him black out and he slumped down against Toumas chest, suprised to find his cousins breathing just as rapid as his own. Toumas hips angled slightly upwards and he slowly moved the greenhaired boys hips up to gently bring him down again. A new feeling now spread through Sugurus body, it was a wave of intense heat that made him cry out, this time it had only a little with the dull aching to do. He ensured the blonde that he should do that again by reaching up and kissing his lips with bruising force. A smile spread on his face as he could hear a sigh of relief coming from Touma.

"If you don't do that again, I swear-Nyah! Gods, yes! Do it again!" Suguru started out angrily, but ended his sentence with pure bliss. "So good...Touma! h-aaah...More!" The older cousin started to pick up the pace and he moaned out loud when he felt the boy starting to push himself further down. He angled his hips even more and Suguru shireked even louder as he hit his prostate dead on this time instead of just brushing it. "Do that...over and over...You're hitting something, it's driving me crazy!" He whimpered and started to move with more confidence, pleading for Touma to move faster. Touma would have laughed at the boys eagerness if he was able to think about anything else than being on cloud nine for the moment. The boy hadn't joked when he said he was a virgin before this...

"D-damn, you're tight...I can barely move!" He hissed. Suguru was lost in his own pink-glowing-half-a-minute-away-from-orgasm world and was limited to a very tiny vocabulary that was understandable by only Touma for the moment.

"B-big..." He manged to produce before he cried out and held on harder to the others shoulders. "More...Touma!" Now he was tired of the slow pace, with a swift motion he flipped the so Touma was on his back and Suguru entirely ontop, he rolled his hips and began to move at his own pace. His eyes closed and he threw his head back in exctasy again, feeling Toumas hands on his hips, slamming him down over and over was more than enough to bring him over the edge. A specificly hard thrust against his spot made his back arch to a very unhuman angle, screaming his new lovers name. Touma followed the same way the same moment he felt the boys inner walls cramp around his shaft and he pulled the boy down to his chest, biting onto his neck to silence his own scream as he released.

"Suguru..." He hoarsely whispered and he smiled as he felt the boy snuggle against his side.

"Vampire..." The answer came from the sleepy teen beside him. They laughed and soon left the waking world behind.

(**A/N: **Åh herrejävlar...o.o Ni har INGEN aning om vilken uppoffring jag just gjorde här, de där tärde på mitt vett och sans!! --' Jaja, har aldrig skrivit en såhär målande lemon, så de e väl nåt att va glad över x'D Nu ska jag sova, gimme a break! x'D Oh the proudness... Mitt huvud har aldrig känts friskare, Jag ÄLSKAR Setralin och Zoloft! 'D When life brings you lemons, have some drugs! Eller nåt sånt va de tror jag xD)


End file.
